


Saint-Malo

by fumate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BL, M/M, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred mengajaknya bermain istana pasir. Francis menolak, tapi kemudian terhanyut oleh dongeng yang Alfred ceritakan. [FrUS. Slash. Warnings inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint-Malo

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Sand © UltimateFujo
> 
> Warnings: Slash. Crack pair. Typos. Absurd. Etc etc.
> 
> Don't like don't read
> 
> Prompt #4: Sand

"Francis! Francis!  _Wake up, dude!_ "

Pria itu mengerang ketika sosok lain mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, memaksanya pergi dari buaian sang dewi mimpi. Rambut pirang panjangnya terayun kesana kemari.

" _C'mon, dude! Wake up!_ "

Erangan kesal sekali lagi meluncur keluar dari bibir merah muda itu. Dengan terhuyung representasi negara Perancis itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Mengerjap beberapa kali, menyambut kedatangan sinar matahari ke retinanya.

Hal pertama yang terpantul ke dalam penglihatannya adalah Alfred, berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum bodoh tersulam di wajah. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat antusias untuk sesuatu yang Francis belum ketahui. Aura kebahagiannya terpancar jelas, seolah-olah ada sinar biru berpendar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Alfie?" tanya Francis dengan serak. Matanya masih menyipit karena cahaya yang terlalu terang.

"Kau lupa? Kita akan ke pantai hari ini!"

Ah, ya. Francis melupakan janjinya.

**.**

**.**

Jadi, di sinilah mereka berada.

Setelah perdebatan panjang tentang pantai mana yang mereka kunjungi, Alfred mengalah dan membiarkan Francis membawanya ke Saint Malo.

 _Mood_ Alfred yang sempat memburuk kembali ceria ketika melihat panorama di sana. Pantai itu terletak di dalam wilayah administratif Bretagne, bagian barat dari Perancis. Langit-langit biru terhampar bak permadani surga di sana, dihiasi dengan gumpalan-gumpalan putih kecil yang berarak-arak di sekeliling, menemani perjalanan burung-burung.

Di bawahnya, terbentang sebuah karpet oranye raksasa –pasir-, berhadapan langsung dengan birunya laut. Gulungan ombak silih berkejaran, tapi tak pernah melebihi pesisir. Anak-anak dengan antusias akan mencari-cari hal yang menarik hati mereka, kerang contohnya. Sementara orang dewasa lebih senang berjemur di tepian atau berselancar, beberapa masuk ke air, sekedar menikmati rasa dingin yang diberikan.

Francis benar. Pria itu takkan membawanya ke sini tanpa alasan.

Maka ketika pria itu bertanya apakah ia menyukai tempat ini, Alfred menjawabnya dengan jujur. Anggukan semangat serta ucapan terima kasih ia layangkan dengan lantang. Beberapa turis agaknya tertarik, lalu menoleh ke arah mereka. Yang mana menyebabkan Francis menyuruhnya diam.

Alfred sudah mengganti pakaiannya, begitu pula Francis. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pantai, membeli es krim dan mengunjungi Musee Chateau de Saint Malo –Alfred hampir tertidur kala berkeliling museum yang baginya membosankan itu.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Alfred meminta sesuatu.

"Francis! Ayo kita buat istana pasir!"

Francis tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika sang negara Adidaya mengutarakan keinginan konyolnya. Astaga, memangnya berapa umurnya? Lima tahun? America memang masih muda dibandingkan negara sepertinya atau Britain, tapi jelas ia lebih tua dari manusia.

"Tidak"

Kerut-kerut kekesalan mulai muncul seiring bibirnya yang dikerucutkan. "Ayolah"

"Tidak"

"Tapi-"

"Kita ke sini bukan untuk membangun istana pasir" ujar Francis.

"Kita ke sini bukan  _hanya_  untuk membangun istana pasir, ya. Tapi jelas istana pasir adalah salah satu pilihan yang tidak boleh kau tolak"

Sang tuan rumah mendesah berat, janggut tipisnya bergerak karena hembusan angin. "Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukannya"

"Tidak ada kata 'terlalu tua' untuk makhluk immortal seperti kita" Alfred bergerak, menggamit lengan Francis sebelum mengajaknya duduk. "Ini, ambil" lanjutnya, menyodorkan ember mainan yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

Tak ada pilihan bagi si pemilik Eiffel, sehingga ia hanya mengangguk lemah, lantas mengambil ember itu dengan lesu. Ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan dari pantai. Francis lebih suka bergelut dengan air di papan selancar dibanding berdiam diri membangun istana bodoh.

Pikirannya berubah seiring waktu yang berlalu.

Setelah 30 menit pertama, Francis mulai menikmati permainan ini. Salahkan Alfred yang membuat semuanya terlihat terlalu menarik, bahkan untuk hal sesederhana ini. Mereka berdua membangun dua istana, ditambah dengan cerita-cerita kecil karangan Alfred dan dua orang manusia hasil tangan Francis.

Alfred bercerita bahwa kerajaan yang satu bernama Water sementara satunya lagi –yang sedikit lebih kecil dari Water- adalah Oil. Francis tertawa dibuatnya, mengatakan apa yang dipikirkan sang raja sampai-sampai nama kerajaannya konyol begitu. Alfred hanya terkekeh sebentar lalu melanjutkan.

Water dipimpin oleh Arthur Kirkland, seorang raja dengan alis yang sangat tebal. Raja itu mempunyai adik, yaitu Pangeran Alfred F. Jones. Sang pangeran sangat tampan, gagah dan berani sehingga mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Seluruh gadis-gadis di desa menginginkannya, mereka bahkan menjerit histeris ketika mendapatkan jaket sang pangeran. Pria berambut pirang panjang itu sekali lagi tertawa, meskipun telinganya tetap mendengarkan tiap patah kata yang terlontar dari lawan bicaranya.

Kemudian, berita tentang ketampanan pangeran menyeruak dengan cepat layaknya bau roti di toko kue. Raja dari Oil, Francis Bonnefoy, sampai-sampai penasaran dibuatnya. Lantas sang raja bertandang ke Water, walau ia tahu raja Water adalah rivalnya.

Ketika bertemu dengan Alfred, Francis jatuh cinta. Ia berniat meminang pangeran itu dan memboyongnya ke istananya sendiri. Arthur enggan, bahkan ketika Francis menawarkan penyatuan kerajaan. Tapi, tanpa diduga, Alfred turut menolak.

"Apa-apaan ini" gerutu Francis, agak sebal dengan dongeng satu ini.

"Dengarkan dulu," lalu ia diam ketika mendengar perintah itu. Alfred meneruskan ceritanya.

"Sang raja tampak sedih ketika mendengar penolakan itu, dan bertanya kenapa, apa alasannya. Tapi sang pangeran hanya tersenyum, begitu menawan sampai-sampai Arthur sendiri meleleh dibuatnya"

Francis menggeram.

"Kemudian, sang pangeran berkata, 'Maafkan saya, baginda. Bukannya saya tidak mau, tapi, sebuah peleburan agaknya terlalu berlebihan. Kalaupun disatukan, maka harus ada penurunan pangkat di antara kita. Baginda tentu tidak mau turun dari tahta, begitu juga Kak Arthur. Jadi, maafkan saya baginda. Saya tak bisa menerimanya, tapi ketahuilah, kita tetap bisa bersama walaupun tak bersatu. Layaknya air dan minyak'."

Tak ada interupsi, jadi Alfred melanjutkan.

"Sang raja terpana ketika mendengarnya, sementara Arthur menyeringai puas. 'Kau dengar dia kan,  _git_. Pulanglah. Lamaranmu ditolak.' ujarnya, tanpa ada nada sarkastis seperti biasa. Seolah ingin menjelaskan bahwa memang itu kebenarannya. Lalu sang raja pulang, tapi ia dan pangeran masih berkomunikasi dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya, tanpa ada yang menikah. Tamat"

Ketika Alfred menceritakan ucapan Arthur dengan meniru logat inggris yang kental –yang sayangnya gagal, Francis terbahak. Ah, anak itu, benar-benar.

Tapi setidaknya ia tahu, cerita itu berdasarkan pada kisah mereka berdua. Bukan hanya sekedar cerita-cerita bodoh yang kadang Alfred lontarkan padanya. Ini fakta. Karena jika mereka berdua bersatu, salah seorang di antaranya harus menghilang. Jelas, Alfred dan Francis tak menginginkannya.

Jadi ketika lembayung senja mulai memayungi Saint Malo, keduanya pulang. Meninggalkan dua istana pasir mereka –Water dan Oil. Biarlah, istana itu ada di sana. Sebagai simbol kebersamaan mereka. Sebagai harapan keduanya.

Air dan Minyak tak pernah bisa bersatu, tapi keduanya bisa hidup berdampingan.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> APA INI? APA INI? FRUS LAGI? YEAAAYY! XD
> 
> Haha, tadi niatnya mau drabble, tapi jadinya malah ficlet xD Abal ea? Gapapa lah. Seenggaknya ini ngisi waktu luang x3
> 
> Ah, ya, review akan sangat diapresiasi. Yang konkrit apalagi. Juga mempengaruhi fic-fic selanjutnya u.u
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
